User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk. ARCHIVES: 1 2 3 But I did nothing wrong... Jason McMartin (talk) So sorry I'm sorry about not updating the article listings. I thought I did everything correctly. I was just a bit confused. Thank you for sending me the tutorials .__. LeahRawrzzz (talk) 23:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing OK, Im still confused on how to add to article listing... Can you please explain to me? Fixing Article OK, so I created a new page but messed up on title it should be: Adventure Time: Tales Of Lemon Grab Part #1 I know its not freacky but my cousin Shockme99 will fix it up! HaloRacing343 (talk) 15:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Apology I know this is a bit late, but I'd just like to apologize for not adding the article listing for Goblin's Den. I did get an email, but I didn't see it until you had locked my editing priveleges, so I didn't get a chance to do what it advised. Not an excuse, perhaps, but an explanation. Wouldn't want to hurt my reputation. Any more, that is. L3f4y (talk) 00:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add a blog of Alixe's detailing exactly how to add pages to AL to the rules or somehow make it a template (probably stupid and/or impossible, I'm rather tired now.); I don't even know if it's a good idea but it's just frustrating to have to keep warning people about AL and then either they still make the mistake or never come back. It'll be much easier to add to a person's talkpage while being indepth; if this works I'd be happy to vouch for other, similar template/rule ideas. Sound good? Also, McDonald's has a branch in R'lyeh. It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 07:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 07:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I am new Hey sorry about what happened yesterday. I am new here and I didn't see the message. Also I had no idea I was supposed to put my theory into an article listing. So sorry I didn't know. Now it is added there. So don't be too harsh on me. I am new here. I need some help so my creepypasta doesn't get blocked like to putting it in the Article listingShelpenny (talk) 21:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC)shelpenny Sorry I forgot. I added my pasta to the listing. My bad for being slow. My bad. I'd like to apologize for not doing the artical listing after posting my story. When I realized my error and was going to fix it, that's when you blocked me. I've just added my story to the artical listing, but can you see if I did it right? I hope I did, but am unsure. Thanks for being cool. Rip-Lynn (talk) 22:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Rip-Lynn How do you delete your account on here???Sometimes, monsters live in us. Sometimes, they live our life for us. Sometimes, we try to fight our inner demons. Sometimes, they win. 19:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, I can't add my new pasta to the Article Listing. It says the page dosen't exist. >_< Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Got it. Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Awkward Silence Just Got Creepy....... 00:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm Elegy Phantom. I'll be on and off from this website to ignore on getting into a fight or something. I'll be on the wbsite called Quotev more than on this website. And aslo, I'm making my ow CreepyPasta series on Quotev. Lolwut >The BullShcitt Not banned? :\ Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 04:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just saying hi. Wow. And I thought this site's name rules were strict, lol. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 03:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright Sloshedtrain,even though you blocked me,it's behind us.What i want you to do is that I'm going to start writing a creepypasta.If FurBearingBrick deletes it,try your best to block her(on her webpage she says she's a girl) Thanks for editing Driven to you, I was in a rush to write tonight. (TheTwoAndOnly) I was blocked for one day a couple days ago, and the block notice is still on my talk page and I can't remove it. Denalicain (talk) 06:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry about what I did I did't know so from now on I will pulblish my storys to the artical listingsCoolguy0024 (talk) 00:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 I am trying to add my creepypasta to the artical listing, but it won't work as a link to a wiki, it will only go to an external link. I already got in trouble one for not updating,a dn I really don't want more trouble. I jsut need to know what I'm doing. I read the "How to Add" thing, followed it correctly, but I jsut cna't get the linking right.. It says the link doesn't exist, I can't edit the Artical Listing correctly. I try posting the link, adn it says, whe I try and post as a Wiki link, that it doesn't exist.... Can i get some help, because I got in trouble last time.GreyWater (talk) 00:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC)